themccarvillesfandomcom-20200214-history
September 6, 2000
September 6, 2000 is the seventh episode of the fourth season of ABC's The McCarvilles. It originally aired on November 11, 2019. It is also the seventy-ninth episode in the series. Premise At a dinner at Bonnie and Dan's, Michael and Ann tell about the day Hunter was born, leading to the days of Colton, Austin, Isabella, and even Audrey's births being told. Plot Michael, Ann, Hunter, Austin, Colton, Bella, Audrey, Billy, Kari, Bonnie, and Dan are at a dinner at the latter two's house. Ann brings up a funny story about the day Hunter was born, leading to her and Michael telling the full story. Hunter On September 6, 2000, Michael and Ann are at home when the latter begins to feel contractions. Michael realizes he is about to become a father. Ann begins to feel the pain and asks Michael to take her to the hospital. As they are driving, however, the car's front tires both go flat. Ann screams at him to find a ride. Michael finds a school bus, begging the driver to drive him and his wife to the hospital. Michael and Ann arrive to the hospital in a school bus, contacting Bonnie to tell her she is about to be a grandmother. However, after Hunter is born, they discover the bus is gone, and they have no ride home. After that, Austin asks if there is a funny story about his day. Ann and Michael begin a story about his. Austin Ann and Michael begin planning Hunter's second birthday while they are at Campmeeting. Rachael Ward asks her when Austin is due, and Ann reveals he is not due for another two weeks. Michael is called into work and is forced to leave. However, while Ann is with Rachael, the former begins to go into contractions. Rachael takes Ann to the hospital, while Michael is called to the hospital, and he is able to go. Colton and Bella both want to hear about their birthdays, so Ann remembers Colton's birth and Bella's. Colton Ann has had Michael take her to the hospital five times, which all turned out to be false. However, as Ann actually begins to have the baby, Michael refuses to leave work, thinking it is another close call. Ann calls Bonnie, who takes her immediately and Colton is born. Michael arrives just in time to see his third son. Bella Ann prepares to take Hunter, Austin, and Colton to the last day of school when she begins having contractions. Bonnie is forced to take the kids to school, while Michael takes Ann to the hospital. Bonnie picks her grandkids up from school and takes them to the hospital to see Bella being born. Audrey asks Billy about her's, and Billy cracks up about the story. Audrey Billy and Vanessa argue about whether she should wear a dress or not when she goes into contractions. Billy takes her, and calls Bonnie and Michael to tell them Audrey is being born. They all make it to the hospital to see Audrey being born. Audrey asks why it was funny, and Billy tells her it's funny because she's Bonnie's only grandchild with no funny birth story. Audrey gets angry and leaves, causing everyone to laugh. Cast Main Cast *Cheyenne Jackson as Michael McCarville *Audrey Marie Anderson as Ann McCarville *Christian Traeumer as Hunter McCarville *Mason McKenzie as Colton McCarville *Kyle Meagher as Austin McCarville *Zoe Blakely as Isabella McCarville *Chiara D'Ambrosio as Audrey Selph *Juliet Stevenson as Bonnie Scholz *Colm Meaney as Dan Scholz Guest Cast *Sarah Shahi as Vanessa Selph *Chad Michael Murray as Billy Selph *Ashley Johnson as Kari Selph *Hulk Hogan as Bus Driver *Anne Dudek as Rachael Ward *Eddie Cibrian as Tino Ward *Garrett Woodrum as 8-year-old Hunter *Grayson Eddey as 6-year-old Austin